paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Earthquake
Hello, SuperSpyChase here. I have been losing inspiration recently, so I'm trying to recap. This is one of my ways to start. I don't think this will be good, but at least I can say that I tried. (see what I did there?) Warning: This story isn't really like any ordinary kids show. There may be mentions of some blood, but none in any severe matter, just an injury, still being friendly to the story. Regardless, it is advised that you read with caution. Also, some parts are a bit slow, so sorry about it being boring This story is in scripted form The story It was a warm July, a humid one to be exact. The pups are trying to cool down in any way they can. Meanwhile, Marshall and Chase one on one each other in soccer (cuz I can't think of anything else) Chase was at his most competitive. Chase: you're going down, Marshall! Marshall: Not unless I can block it! Chase, right between the two goalposts, shoots the ball as accurate as he can, and it was really accurate, but Marshall was right there! Marshall: I got I-oh wait....uh oh-*BONK* The ball hits Marshall-in the face. Chase: haha, you okay, Marshall? Marshall: I'm Okay! Wait, how did I get here?! His head was stuck on one of the holes on the ground that the gophers left the last time the Paw Patrol had a soccer showdown against Mayor Humdinger. Chase pulls him out. Chase: We should have dealt with the holes these gophers caused. Marshall: Well, at least you made a "gopher" against me! Chase: ...that's not funny. Marshall: Oh. The ground starts shaking ever so slightly, but Chase and Marshall felt it. Chase: Did you..feel that? Marshall: I guess the gophers are squirming all around here underneath our feet. Chase: ...nice pun... But I don't think it's the gopher- The ground starts to gradually shake! Marshall: I don't like the feeling of this.. Chase: I think that's an earthquake! RUN!! Cracks began to form in the ground of Adventure Bay, and some trees uproot as the pups try to run away from it. The pavement started to crumple as cracks began to form. It was unlike any earthquake Adventure Bay has felt. Once the accident was away, all that remained was flying dust and debris while some of the pavement pushed upwards. Chase: Are you okay, Marshall? Marshall: I think so. Chase: What do you mean, "you think so?" Marshall then points to a gash at his foot in which started to bleed. However, he was able to endure the pain and claims to be alright. Chase: Uh oh. I better get you to Katie's, quick! Marshall then stands up strong, not letting anything back, but his wounded front right leg acted weak. Marshall: No, it's alright, I'm okay! Chase: No, you're not! you are injured, we need to get you quick! Just at that moment, The Paw Patrol insignia marked on the pups' collars began to flash, with Ryder making the announcement to get into the Lookout! Chase: Well, there is no doubt what we are being called for. Marshall: Hope it didn't cause and flames! Chase: It may be possible. But if you are thinking that you will join us, I'm afraid I would prohibit that. I don't want you to further injure yourself. Marshall: Fine... Chase: Come on, you can get at the back of my truc- Marshall: What about the fire truck? Chase: Oh, didn't think of that.. Marshall trots of towards his vehicle, limping slightly, saying "No worries, I got this!" Chase was not happy with this, and he ran to him and pleaded him not to push himself, but he already started off. The German Shepard slowly went into his vehicle and driven back to the Lookout. The roads were a mess. The tarmac had been either pushed upward or downward, making the driving unsafe, which was enhanced by the fact that on Chase's left, he would see about four different families out of their damaged cars. Concerned, Chase looked other directions to see other people out of damaged cars and possibly some evacuees. Nobody seemed to be injured other than Marshall. When he nearly reached Katie's, he would see Marshall there, looking at the building. Chase: What are you looking a- The building was somewhat shambled, looking like a mess. Katie was out, but slightly coughing from the dust that surrounded her. Chase: Katie! Are you alright! Katie: Yes, I'm *cough* alright! Marshall: Thank goodness, well we've to go to the lookout! Chase: No surprise. Katie: Okay, thanks. The two pups reached the Lookout, discovering that they are the last pups to make it there. They park their vehicles and rush off into the elevator. Marshall then slips on a tennis ball that had been stranded in the middle of nowhere, causing him to tumble and crash into the elevator with Chase. Marshall: Sorry, Chase, I guess you can say it was a ten-ugh... Chase: Now's not the time for jokes. Also, are you okay? Marshall: I am guaranteed I am! The pups make it all the way up to the elevator, to see the remainder of the Paw Patrol members waiting there. Ryder: There you are! What took you so long? Chase: It's a long story. Ryder: I see. Chase: Well then, we, Paw Patrol, are ready for action, Ryder Sir! Ryder: Thanks Chase. I'm pretty sure all of you pups know what the occasion is. We had an earthquake shatter some parts of Adventure Bay, but not all! The pups slightly gasp, but not as much because they experienced the earthquake. Ryder: Yes, an earthquake, an-are you okay, Marshall? Ryder had clearly noted the blood on Marshall's right leg, and with one scrutinized term, he went back and said, without letting Marshall speak- Ryder: I don't think you will be able to make it with us! Marshall: But I- Ryder: That untreated gash...it may be worse in the future, and it could get infected. Marshall: Oh. But still! Rocky: Marshall, no... Marshall: What? I can handle this job on my own! Chase: No. Stop. You can't. Ryder: Chase, and Rocky. They are right. We don't want you to injure yourself further (for like what, the third time?). Marshall: Then who is going to take the job as a paramedic?? Ryder: Oh. Never thought about this one... Skye: Well, this will take some time. Rubble: Wasn't there one pup who has taken the role for two of us when we needed it? (looks towards Chase) Chase: I uh...it's been a long ti- Ryder: If you did it once, you can do it again! Chase: And the "patrolling?" Ryder: I think you may be able to manage both. Zuma: What If he can't? Ryder: Well then, Skye could back him up. It had to be Skye, didn't it? Marshall, in his thoughts got tense about the feeling that there is a dispute of who will take roles ever since he had a SMALL gash on his front leg. Ryder: Anyway... starting with Chase. I need you, both roles of paramedic and police, to make sure everyone is okay, if there is any fire to clean out, and to guard areas in which may be unsafe. This will also mean directing traffic. Chase: Chase is on the-wait, how am I supposed to do all that? Marshall; *chimes in* yeah, how will he manage to do all those jobs at once..? Ryder: ...It will be tricky. Zuma: Hey Wyder, what about me? Rocky: Never seen you so enthusiastic to volunteer for someone's spot. Ryder: Zuma, that might work. However, in case of people stranded at the bay... Zuma: Well, my hovercraft can run through the surface too! Ryder: True, but then again... Chase: Ryder, when you said Skye would back me up- Skye interrupts Chase by adding in "in which form I will help?" Ryder: Well, Skye, you will be looking through aerial forms in order to see which people need help and which parts of Adventure Bay need to be worked on. Zuma: What about if she takes ovew the water and I take ovew the land? Skye: Yeah! Ryder: You make a point, but your Hovercraft may puncture if anything sharp pierces the bottom of it. Marshall: So, we need someone to take over my place while the others continue to do their jobs. More TBA, just need to think for a while. Category:Fanon Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Fanfics Category:Episode Category:Fanon Episodes